ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reality
absorbed from different realms and the elemental power used to make set different laws in different realms]]Reality is a combination of two of the strongest elements, creation and destruction. It is used by The First Spinjitzu master's last son, Genjitsu. (Feel free to add things, but don't delete!) Also you can use this element for your character or story as well * Creation: ** Ability Creation ** Alternate Universe Creation ** Cosmic Creation ** Empathic Creation ** Imagination Manifestation ** Life Creation ** Reality Creation ** Reality Defense * Destruction: ** Energy Erasure ** Reality Attacks ** Space Depletion ** Time Destruction ** Total Event Collapse Realm Control: * Merge realms together * Destroy portions of a realm * Defy the laws of physics behind a realm * El'ements:' ** Reality Condition ** Reality Defiance ** Reactive Adaptation ** Supernatural Condition ** Elemental Powers Altering ** Fire control ** Ice control * Manipulations: ** Biological Manipulation: *** Biomass Manipulation *** Death Inducement *** Health Manipulation *** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Cosmological Force Manipulation: *** Dimensional Manipulation *** Fundamental Forces Manipulation *** Life-Force Manipulation **** Resurrection *** Physics Manipulation **** Physics Distortion *** Space-Time Manipulation **** Space-Time Distortion ** Elemental Manipulation: *** Cosmic Manipulation **** Cosmic Awareness *** Energy Manipulation *** Matter Manipulation *** Molecular Manipulation ** Omni-Psionics *** Extrasensory Perception *** Mental Manipulation *** Quantum Manipulation *** Telekinetic Force Manipulation *** Telepathic Force Manipulation *** Teleportation Manipulation ** Superpower Manipulation: *** Power Apex Inducement *** Power Augmentation *** Power Bestowal *** Power Erasure *** Power Evolution *** Power Limitation Inducement *** Power Negation *** Power Reflection *** Power Replication *** Probability Manipulation *** Self-Power Bestowal ** Unique Manipulations: *** Absolute Force Manipulation *** Absolute Law Manipulation *** Absolute Psionic Power *** Answer Manipulation *** Being Manipulation *** Beyondness Manipulation *** Bond Manipulation *** Boundary Manipulation *** Causality Manipulation *** Continuity Manipulation *** Detail Manipulation *** Determinant Manipulation *** Distinction Manipulation *** Event Manipulation *** Existence Manipulation *** Fact Manipulation *** Inner Nature Manipulation *** Interbeing Manipulation *** Link Manipulation *** Metaphysics Manipulation *** Meta Matter Manipulation *** Meta Power Manipulation *** Meta Probability Manipulation *** Meta Space-Time Manipulation *** Nothingness Manipulation *** Pataphysics Manipulation *** Realistic Appearance Manipulation *** Trans-Reality Manipulation *** Truth Manipulation *** Universal Manipulation *** World Manipulation Techniques * Reality Combat * Reality Searching Variations * Dual Warping: Warp reality both rationally and irrationally. * Fairytale Warping: Alter reality by via the principles of storytelling. * Faithifery: Alter reality according to one's belief. * Gesturify: Affect the very fabric of reality simply by using different forms of gestures. * Logic Manipulation: Control the very rules of logic and reason. * Mentifery: Power to turn thoughts and imagination into reality; the original and purest form of reality warping. * Miming: Interact and change reality via miming. * Narration: Manipulate reality via writing. * Natural Warping: Change reality via tapping natural energies. * Oneiric Reality Manipulation: Warp reality via dreams/nightmares. * Pathifery: Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. * Phenomenon Manipulation: Control, as well as create supernatural phenomenon/anomalies which defy the laws of physics. * Possibility Reconstruction: Control reality with already existing possibilities. * Primordial Reality Manipulation: Control the original pre-reality. * Quantum String Manipulation: Distort reality by manipulating quantum strings. * Reality Artistry: Control reality via art. * Reality Field Projection: Project an effect field that grants the user control over all reality in it. * Reality Level Manipulation: Control the various levels of reality. * Reality Magic: Control reality through magic. * Reality Playing: Transform games into reality. * Reality Randomization: Control reality in a random way. * Reality Weaponry: Manipulate reality with weapons. * Science Manipulation: Control reality by controlling the scientific law. * Subjective Reality: Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. * True Illusion: Turn your illusions into reality. * Uncertainty Manipulation: Warp reality via paranormal and unfathomable feats, allowing creations of anomalies and among other things. * Virtual Warping: Control reality in computer-like fashion. ** Data Warping: Control reality by Data, Information and Knowledge. * Vocifery: Change reality by always being right. ** Figurative Vocifery: Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. * Xenopsychic Reality Warping: Control reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others. Category:Element Category:Elements